Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Star, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Rebel, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138.
Compared to Star, the present cultivar, ‘BB05-58GA-1’, is 7-10 days earlier ripening; has much larger berry size and a flattened shape; is 3 weeks earlier to bloom; the fruit cluster is not as loose as Star; and, the leaves are larger and wider.
Compared to Rebel, the maturity of ‘BB05-58GA-1’ is 3-5 days earlier than Rebel; the bush shape is more upright and less spreading; the flowering is 2 weeks earlier; the leaves are dark green, larger, and more round; and, the fruit size is appreciably larger, shape is more flat.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-58GA-1’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.